


第二十四章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [24]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第二十四章

文星伊觉得自己最近都好像没有顾虑到容的感受就决定抽出一天的时间跟她一起去约会。但他注意到容这个星期都好像跟自己和辉人没有什么交集而且还常常出去到很晚才回来。他当然是百分百相信容啊，只是太夜回家文星伊也是会担心她的安危。

“容啊，我们可以谈一谈吗？”

“对不起，我最近都没有时间如果真的很重要的话你就留一封信息给我，我有空就会回你了！”金容仙你说完就直接走了，连文星伊想跟她聊聊都不行。

“不好意思总裁，刚刚有包裹寄来公司然后包裹是你的名字。”

“好，你先出去吧！”

文星伊打开包裹来看发现里面是一叠照片，看了才发现都是容和一个男人的照片而且他们看起来就好像认识很久了很亲密的样子。文星伊很生气，把照片都丢了。他相信容不会这样对他一定是有人故意拍了寄给他的。令他生气的其实是容跟那个男的笑得很灿烂，反而对着自己的时候却板着脸。

回到家，他把这件事告诉辉人，当然以辉人对金容仙的了解也相信她不可能会让文星伊戴绿帽。辉人告诉文星伊一定要找时间跟她谈谈不然他们的误会只会更加深罢了。

终于等到容得空了，文星伊就带她去回他们之前去过的游乐园，想说是找回当时候的感觉因为他打从心底都还爱着金容仙的。

“容啊，你想不想吃棉花糖啊？我去买吧！”

“容，你会不会很热啊！”

“容你会不会累啊，需要休息吗？”

得到的答案永远都是嗯或者是好的。脸上也没有表现出开心的样子好像就是文星伊逼她来的。回到车上文星伊终于憋不住了。

“容，你可以告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”

“当时候发生的那场车祸是不是人为的？为什么你没有告诉我？”

“你怎么知道的？”文星伊明显是被这个问题给吓着了。

“你回答我啊！是不是！”

“是的那又怎样呢？”

“是不是你和辉人做的！”

“你在说什么呢？我们怎么可能这样做呢？你是不是误会了？”

“到现在你还不承认？我真的是看错你了！”

“你能听我解释吗？”

“解释什么？解释你是为了跟辉人结婚才会这样做的对吗？”金容仙说完就直接赏了文星伊一巴掌，连嘴角都出血了。金容仙打完就跑走了。

回到家，文星伊一五一十地把事情都告诉辉人，结果他们都觉得很荒唐而且金容仙还相信了。文星伊马上命人去查出到底是谁在背后搞的鬼还叫他们怎样都要把金容仙找回来。

当文星伊收到消息时，金容仙已经跟南允道出国了。最后金容仙也传了一封简讯给文星伊告诉他，他们已经分手了。文星伊从收到简讯那一天就每天以泪洗脸，为什么金容仙就是不肯听自己解释，还跟别的男人离开了。

为了辉人的健康着想，文星伊就把辉人先送回她父母的家照顾。

“叮咚～”

文星伊一打开门就见到金昭希。

“你怎么来了？”

“我来看看你啊！你不开心吗？我是真的很爱你请你接受我好不好啊！”突然金昭希很激动地拉着文星伊的手。

“我说了我不喜欢你！请你离开不然我就报警了！”

“你报啊！但我觉得你没有那个机会了！”说完她就从包包里拿出一把刀想要杀了文星伊。

“我得不到的，谁也别想得到！”文星伊还来不及反应过来，他闭上眼，见到的是容，辉人，还没出世的孩子和小仓鼠。就算容不相信他，但他相信容一定是有苦衷的，有一天他们也会和好的。

“啊！”文星伊以为刀插到自己时，黑金大叫了一声。金昭希发现自己误伤了人就快点逃跑了。

“星伊啊～请你好好照顾小仓鼠！他从小就没有爸爸了，现在连妈妈都没有了！我相信你也知道他是你儿子吧还有我爱你！”说完黑金就断气了。

录完口供，处理好事情后，文星伊告诉小仓鼠以后自己和辉人就会照顾他了。还告诉他黑金只是去了一个很远的地方旅行罢了。

文星伊觉得自己好像不值得被爱也不配爱别人。像金昭希很爱自己但她的爱造成了一场悲剧；黑金呢也很爱自己但文星伊也是负了她；金容仙是自己很爱的人但最终他们却败在了信任上。对于辉人他现在很害怕自己会伤害她所以就索性不联络了。

把小仓鼠寄住在自己父母的家后，文星伊每天都是借酒消愁，身边的女人也是一个一个地换。不管别人怎么评论他，他还是一样在外沾花惹草。

“星～你不要再这样了好吗？我会一直在你身旁不会离开你的，你不要再责怪你自己了好吗？”

“辉人啊，你先回去好吗？不要理我了！我不值得你对我那么好，我就是一个烂人！”文星伊一边大声说着一边哭嚎。

辉人的父母也让辉人先回去。

“啪！你这小子真没出息，遇到一点事情就这样自甘堕落！我家辉人真不知道看上你什么！”

“快点把我打死！我就是个废物，拜托你打死我！是我配不上辉人！”文星伊就拉着丁父让他打自己，但丁父觉得文星伊没有救了就离开了。

郑秀晶见总裁很多天没有来上班了就把重要的资料送到总裁家来。一进家门就嗅到一股很重的酒气味。

“总裁，你这是怎么回事啊？”

“你来得正好，我们一起喝酒吧！”

“请你振作一点好吗？”

“你教我啊！怎样才能把我是杀人犯这件事给忘了！你教我啊！”文星伊很激动地摇着秀晶的肩旁，最后还吻上了她。

“啪！请你放尊重点！”

“你要我怎么办啊！是我不好都是我的错！我配不上辉人！”说着说着文星伊就睡着了。

秀晶把他扶回房间后就帮他把屋子整理干净，还准备了晚餐。等到文星伊睡醒时，他们就开始用餐，当然秀晶没有再让他喝酒。

“为什么你对我那么好啊？”

“你不要误会我是把你当成是我的朋友我才这样做的，并不是因为我喜欢你，请你放心！”

“我也没说你喜欢我啊，你是在紧张什么啊？”两人就久违地笑了起来。

“怎么平时你都不笑啊？你笑起来很好看啊？”

“就是因为太好看我才不笑的，我也曾像你一样害怕爱了！其实我之前也是有过一个我很爱他也很爱我的人，但最后我们也没有在一起。他叫amber ，我们在一起很多年了都要结婚了，但他却听信了外面的谣言跟我分手。当时候我也是失望极了像你一样每天借酒消愁，但后来才知道原来他是因为太爱我了所以才会离开我。我的父母不接受他，还用我来威胁他，要是他不离开我的话，我的父母就会把我嫁给一位豪门子弟。但他不想我受伤就离开我了。我知道他这些日子也过得不好因为我的父母还是没有放过他，每天都在想办法折磨他。我很爱他但是我什么都做不了，但你不一样，你还有辉人，你爱她她也很爱你，所以你才要更珍惜眼前的这个人。其他的就当作是一个经历吧！还有辉人现在是有身孕的人，你要知道她会多没安全感啊！”文星伊一听她那么说突然开窍了，赶快换了衣服就到辉人家去。

“你这臭小子还来干嘛啊！信不信我打死你！”

“对不起，爸。之前是我的错但我现在知道错了，我可以去找辉人吗？”丁父还是一脸杀气看着文星伊，但丁母见文星伊一脸诚心就拉开丁父让文星伊去找辉人。

“辉人～”辉人还觉得自己是不是太想文星伊所以出现幻觉啊，但看到文星伊的时候自己吓了一大跳。文星伊跑过去紧紧地抱着辉人，嘴里一直跟辉人道歉。

“辉人，我知道我的对不起已经不值钱了但我向你保证自己是最后一次跟你道歉，以后做什么事都会先想到你！我爱你辉人！”辉人和文星伊就哭着相拥。


End file.
